spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Life Is A Video Game 4: The Return
Life Is A Video Game 4: The Return is the fourth Life Is A Video Game film. In this film, the gaming town is back in war. Plot During a thunderstorm, SpongeBob is playing his SNES with Gary. Then a lightning strike hits the television antenna, making SpongeBob's SNES malfunction. Then a yellow message appears on SpongeBob's television saying "S.O.S, BIBFR". SpongeBob is confused and turns his television off. The next day, Mr. Krabs comes in and says that he had the message on his Game Boy. He asks about the "BIBFR" but SpongeBob says it must mean "Bowser Is Back For Revenge". Mr. Krabs calls Sandy, Patrick, Squidward and Pearl to tell them. Patrick is so distracted with his DS that he doesn't listen to the group. Patrick loses in a game, so he throws his DS at the wall, creating a wormhole which sucks the group in. The group are in the gaming world. Everything is back to normal. They meet Mega-Man who is in his house. They tell him about the "BIBFR". Mega-Man then hides behind a couch and then says that Bowser is back and he has his son, Bowser. Jr helping him. As soon as Mega-Man said that, Bowser and Bowser. Jr are in giant robotic versions of themselves. They attack the town. Mario runs in with Sonic, Link and his fairy Navi, Knuckles and Tails and say that Bowser isn't 64-bit, he is now 198-bit. They then plan to stop Bowser and Bowser. Jr. SpongeBob and the group chase them into the fields. Then Ganondorf and Dr. Eggman appear in robotic version of themselves. Ganondorf says that he has captured Saria and Princess Zelda and that Dr. Eggman has captured Amy. They then disappear. Bowser. Jr says that if they are coming to the castle, there is more security. SpongeBob and the group then go to the Mushroom Kingdom where the castle is on fire and all of the Toads running and screaming. Bowser who is in his robotic duplicate holds up Princess Peach and runs off with her. The group then go to Bowser's Castle where they find the robotic duplicates of the villians. Three guards block the way. They unmask themselves as deformed creatures. They attack but Link kills them with his sword. They make their way into the castle. Bowser is on the top floor of the castle with Ganondorf and Dr. Eggman. Bowser. Jr says that they are in the castle. Bowser then puts Princess Peach, Saria, Princess Zelda and Amy in cages. Bowser has made a taller and skinner version of Mario who he calls Dario. He sends Dario to attack the group. On the fourth floor, Dario finds them but says that he has been living a lie and he wants to help the group. They then let him in the group. Bowser is wondering why Dario has not returned yet and he sees in his camera that he is with the group. Bowser roars in fury that he has been double-crossed by Dario. The group are now on the tenth floor where fourteen guards are on the floor. They attack and are killed by the group. Thirteen floors later, they are on the top floor. They run into the room and attack the group. Bowser. Jr is locked ina cage and thrown out the window. Dr. Eggman falls out of a window and is splattered like an egg. Ganondorf has a chain wrapped around his neck and is thrown back and forth and onto a spike. Bowser grabs Dario and was about to incinerate him with his fire breath until SpongeBob holds up a tiny bottleful of blood. Bowser backs off scaredly and SpongeBob throws the blood at him, melting him. Dario then fades away, because his creator has died. The group then celebrate the Bowser's defeat and rescue Saria, Princess Peach, Princess Zelda and Amy. They then leave the castle. Ganondorf's corpse twitches slightly, indicating he is still alive. The group then decide to have a holiday at the Mushroom Kingdom. Meanwhile, Bowser. Jr lands into a town. He breaks free from his cage and a dog finds him and chases him. The film then ends with him saying "PAPAAAAAAAAAA!". Trivia This film has grossed $676 million in the box office, making it the best-selling Life Is A Video Game film. Category:Life Is A Video Game